Encounters with a Drunk Richard Cameron
by dontchasesheep
Summary: Gerard has to take care of Cameron because no one else really has the patience to.


Okay so this is my contribution to the DPS Freestyle Swim. It's not perfect, but I really wanted to publish something before the event actually ended (I'm the world's slowest writer I stg). I hope you enjoy, because I liked writing it. Especially because this pairing is secretly one of my favourites and I know that's weird and I am literally all alone in this. Oh well lol.

This is based on soccer-has-dominated-my-life's prompt: "Ginny/Cameron: During a party Ginny Danbury gets hit on relentlessly by this kid who can't hold his liquor. Now she is stuck with his flushed face and mucky shoes. If only she didn't find gingers so attractive. *Also, you can rearrange the pairings however you want. I was just trying to apply some AU type situations to the DPS cast."

* * *

"Cameron is drunk," Charlie announced, steering Cameron from behind by gripping both of his shoulders. Gerard and Ginny looked up from where they were leaning against the Danburry's piano, Solo cup in hand (both containing non-alcoholic drinks as designated drivers). Indeed, Cameron looked more drunk than Gerard ever remembered seeing him. He was grinning widely, his hair was coming ungelled, and his shirt was unbuttoned a little more than usual.

"He's so much more annoying when he's drunk," Charlie continued, "it's great!"

"I'm not annoying," Cameron protested. "You're drunk as much as me, Charlie Dalton. And you are an asshole also."

"You're the asshole," Charlie responded, then pushed Cameron towards Gerard and himself towards Ginny.

Gerard had to set his drink down pretty fast in order to keep Cameron from falling. Cameron gripped Gerard's right arm, still grinning as he watched Gerard's wipe up the Coke from the piano with his sleeve with his free arm (the smell of Coke would cling to the sleeve for months).

"You're tall," Cameron said, as if he had discovered something groundbreaking. "Can... can we when I'm sober play basketball? It would be fun, playing basketball with you. Ex-pecially if we were in a date… did I say that out aloud?"

"Let's sit down," he said instead of responding. He let Cameron drape his arm over his shoulder and then led him away from the party and towards the front porch. He elected to ignore Charlie shouting after him: "… sitting in a tree.. k-i-s-i-n-g. Wait, that wasn't right…"

"Did you know you're cute?" asked Cameron. "Very tall. With the hair. Like a tree."

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"I'm not making fun of you," Cameron said when he saw. His voice was slightly higher than usually, from earnestness or drunkenness, Gerard was not sure. "I'm not making fun of you either when I'm sober... except when it's teasing and you're laughing. I stop if you're not laughing."

"I know, I know," said Gerard as he pulled Cameron through the door and onto the porch step. "Here. Sit down."

Cameron sat down with a thud. His arm slid of Gerard's shoulder and he hiccuped.

"Wait!" he exclaimed when he saw Gerard straighten up. "Are you leaving? Are you coming to back? I came to this party for you; I want to hang out with you."

Surprised, Gerard paused. "Really?" He scoured his memory, but he couldn't really remember Cameron talking to him that night. "You spent the evening getting wasted and getting insulted by Charlie."

Cameron shrugged heavily. "I know," he sighed. "I just..."

Gerard waited as Cameron frowned thoughtfully for a long moment, opened his mouth… then leaned forward and threw up over Gerard's shoes.

"Oh my god," they both said. Or rather, Cameron croaked.

"Please don't hate me," he added quite pathetically.

Gerard sighed and moved his feet out of the vomit-covered shoes, then maneuvered himself to sit next to Cameron. "If I was going to hate you, I would've started a long time ago."

"Thank god," Cameron murmured, and rested his head on Gerard's shoulder, leaving Gerard on the front porch with a drunk and apparently infatuated friend and ruined shoes. This friend was lucky Gerard had a soft spot for redheads, particularly those called Richard Cameron.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed whatever this fic was trying to be…!


End file.
